A Foot Too Big
Zurück zur Episodenliste A Foot Too Big ("Einen Fuß zu groß") ist die 54. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 2. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|The Menace of The FingerEines Nachts treibt sich ein durchgeknallter Jäger, der sich "The Finger" nennt, auf der Suche nach einer speziellen Jagdbeute in den Wäldern um Northampton herum: Ein zottiges, humanoides Monster, welches sich sehr gut der Entdeckung und dem Zugriff des "Fingers" zu entziehen weiß. Schließlich aber, als The Finger einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt ist, überrascht es den Jäger von hinten, und dann erschüttert eine feurige Explosion den Wald... thumb|200px|Das GeschenkAuf der O'Neil-Farm legt Donatello am nächsten Morgen den letzten Schliff an sein Geschenk für die von ihm angebetete April an: Eine Spieldose mit seinem Foto. April, die seit der Invasion der Kraang in New York von seinen Gefühlen für sie weiß, zeigt sich sehr verlegen und verlässt schnellstens seine Gegenwart, was die Hoffnungen des jungen Turtle in dunkle Tiefen stürzt. Raphaels nüchterne Betrachtung, dass eine Romanze mit April schon wegen ihrer so gegensätzlichen Natur nicht funktionieren würde, hilft nicht viel, Donatellos Lebensgeister wieder aufzumuntern, und so schlägt Raphael eine Trainingsrunde im Freien vor, in der er Donatello und Michelangelo gründlich zeigt, was sie noch alles an Kampftechniken in ihrer neuen bewaldeten Umgebung aufholen müssen. thumb|200px|left|Nur die richtige Motivation findenLeonardo will sich am Training mit seinen Brüdern beteiligen und schlägt eine "Schildkrötenjagd" im Wald vor, doch seine Verletzungen erweisen sich als zu prohibitiv, als dass er selbst bei diesem Spaß mitmachen könnte. Begeistert legt Raphael die Regeln der Jagd fest: Wenn Donatello und Michelangelo, die die Rolle der Beute spielen müssen, sich nicht eine Stunde lang vor ihm verstecken können, müssen sie den völlig verdreckten Hühnerstall reinigen. Diese schreckliche Aussicht verleiht den beiden jungen Turtles Flügel, und sie eilen so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen können in den Wald hinein. thumb|200px|Ein Missverständnis wird aufgeklärtInmitten der Bäume allerdings werden die beiden jungen Mutanten Opfer ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit, da die freie Natur ein für sie vollkommen fremdartiges Territorium bildet. Ein seltsames Gebrüll - von dem sie annehmen, dass es von Raphael stammt - treibt sie auf der Stelle ins Geäst eines Baumes, wo sie dann aber unversehens dem wahren Urheber dieses Lautes begegnen: Einem wahrhaftigen Bigfoot! Nach einer kleinen Kostprobe seiner Anpassungsfähigkeit flüchten Donatello und Michelangelo voller Panik direkt in Raphaels Arme, der sich prompt zu einem Kampf mit dem pelzigen Waldmann verleiten lässt. Zuerst ist Bigfoot ihnen an Körperkraft und Geschick sehr gewachsen, doch als Donatello sich während des Gefechts an Bigfoots Arm hängt, entdeckt er, dass das Wesen verletzt ist und sich nur aus Angst gegen sie zur Wehr setzt. Da er sich als intelligent und verständig erweist, setzt sich Donatello schließlich mit dem Vorschlag durch, das Wesen zur Farm zu bringen und es dort zu verarzten. Doch noch während sie mit Bigfoot Freundschaft schließen, entgeht ihnen ein heimlicher Beobachter in der Gestalt von "The Finger"... thumb|200px|left|Bigfoot's in the houseAuf der Farm stellen die drei Turtles ihren Freunden ihre haarige neue Begleitung vor. Während April sich sofort um Bigfoots Verletzungen kümmert, beginnt Leonardo dagegen loszuwettern, dass sie Bigfoot einfach so mit ins Haus bringen. Nachdem Bigfoot versorgt ist, erzählt er ihnen von seinem Bedränger, "The Finger" und beginnt im Anschluss daran - sehr zu Donatellos Entsetzen und zur Belustigung der anderen - seinen Wohltäter aufs Äußerste zu herzigen! thumb|200px|The Finger auf der PirschVon diesem Augenblick an hängt der (bzw. "die") verliebte Bigfoot um Donatello herum, doch sein Mangel an Sauberkeit in einem zivilisierten Haushalt machen ihn zu einem sehr schwierigen Wohngenossen. Daher verbannt Raphael Bigfoot für ein paar Stunden in Michelangelos und Donatellos Gesellschaft zum Training im Wald, um die von ihm vollgemachte Badewanne zu säubern. Doch indessen hat The Finger ihre Spur zurückverfolgen können und sieht nun eine günstige Gelegenheit, sich seinen heißgesuchten Fang doch noch zu holen - nebst ein paar zusätzlichen Trophäen als Bonusgewinn. Er greift Bigfoot und die Turtles an, was Bigfoot dazu veranlasst, sich voller Angst seine Freunde (die The Finger nicht gesehen haben) zu schnappen und zurück ins Farmhaus zu flüchten. thumb|left|200px|Gefangen!Um Donatellos Herz zu gewinnen, kocht Bigfoot ihm zum Abend ein Essen zurecht, und April, die Mitleid mit ihm hat, verpasst ihm eine Schönheitsumwandlung. Donatello, dem diese Zuneigung jedoch nicht zusagt, zieht sich schleunigst zurück und muss sich von Raphael in Bezug auf seine eigene Obsession mit April den Kopf zurechtrücken lassen. Als Bigfoot später mit anhören muss, wie Casey und Leonardo wegen ihren Gefühlen für Donatello Witze reißen, flüchtet er sich mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück in den Wald, gefolgt von Donatello und Michelangelo, die die Sache wieder in Ordnung wollen. Dabei läuft Bigfoot jedoch blindlings in eine von Fingers Fallgruben, und auch Michelangelo und Donatello enden durch eine seiner Tricks als seine Gefangenen. thumb|200px|"Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken"Als Donatello und Michelangelo aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachen, finden sie The Finger in der schwierigen Lage vor, dass sein Karren nicht genug Platz hat, um Bigfoot und sie beide zusammen abzutransportieren; daher beschließt The Finger, sie an Ort und Stelle auszustopfen. Um sich aus ihrer prekären Lage zu befreien, beginnen die beiden Turtles, Finger wegen seiner "Mama" gezielt zu beleidigen, was diesen veranlasst, sie mit seiner Repetierarmbrust zu beschießen. Jedoch nutzt Donatello den heranfliegenden Bolzen, um seine Fesseln loszuwerden, dann befreit er auch Michelangelo und die beiden nehmen es mit dem durchgeknallten Jäger auf. thumb|left|240px|Unglaubliche GefühlsentwicklungenDoch was The Finger an Geschick mangelt, macht er durch Zähigkeit und Hartnäckigkeit wieder wett. Nachdem Donatello ihm nach einiger Mühe durch einen seiner eigenen Sprengpfeile einheizen kann, will The Finger Bigfoot umbringen, doch als er sieht, dass es sich um ein Weibchen handelt, lässt er davon ab, da er einer "Lady" nichts antun kann. In diesem emotionellen Moment beginnen sich prompt zarte Gefühle zwischen Bigfoot und The Finger zu entwickeln, und so zieht sich Bigfoot zusammen mit seiner neuen Liebe vor den verblüfften Turtles wieder in den Wald zurück. thumb|200px|Eine Geste der WertschätzungAm nächsten Morgen sucht Donatello April auf, um sich zu entschuldigen und ihr schweren Herzens mitzuteilen, dass er ihr nicht weiter auf den Pelz rücken wird. Doch zu seiner Überraschung teilt April ihm mit, dass sie ihn dennoch als den speziellen Mutanten in ihrem Leben ansieht, und unterstreicht dies mit einem Kuss auf den Mund, bei dem Donatello am Ende nicht mehr weiß, wo ihm der eigene Kopf steht. Zitate *'Donatello': Was soll das mit der "Schildkrötenjagd"? Raphael: Ihr Jungs begebt euch in den Wald. Ich gebe euch fünf Minuten Vorsprung... dann werde ich euch jagen. Wenn ihr euch nicht wenigstens eine Stunde lang verborgen halten könnt, müsst ihr... den Hühnerstall reinigen! Donatello: Auf keinen Fall! Michelangelo: Nicht den Hühnerstall, Mann! Donatello: Der stinkt wie Käsefossilien! Michelangelo: Der hat so große Spinnen, dass die schon Banjo spielen können! *'Michelangelo': [im Traum murmelnd] Welpen... Zuviele Welpen... [wacht abrupt auf] - Donnie! Ich hatte gerade den schlimmsten Albtraum über - Donatello: Ich kann dir gerade kein Mitleid schenken, Mikey. The Finger überlegt sich schon die ganze Zeit, ob er uns einmachen oder ausstopfen will. Michelangelo: Oh! Eingemachtes! Eingemachtes schmeckt so gut. *'Donatello': He, April. April: Was gibt's, Donnie? Donatello: Ich, ähm... Nun, ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich dir nicht mit Musikboxen auf die Nerven gehen werde. Ich verstehe's jetzt. Donnie ist für April das, was Bigfoot für Donnie ist. Ich bin nur... ein Mutant. April: Du bist nicht "nur ein Mutant", Donnie. Du bist mein Mutant. [küsst ihn] Trivia *Die Explosivpfeile von The Finger ähneln denen, die von der Filmfigur John Rambo verwendet werden. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)